Electrically assisted motorized cycles which can be operated in a manual mode or only in a motorized mode or in a combination of manual and motorized modes have been previously described in the past. However, problems associated with integration of pedal location with electrical motor placement, cycle stability during operation, sufficient power, battery charging and battery removal have prevented widespread use of these environmentally acceptable vehicles.